mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Consorts
The amphibious or reptilian inhabitants of each player's Planet in The Medium are known as Consorts. It seems consorts are normally quite stupid. According to Rose, some of them find their way back to their player's house in order to perform tasks the server player would otherwise need the client player to do. However, the Salamanders were able to duplicate John's bedsheets secret robes and many other objects using alchemy. Known consorts include the Salamanders of the Land of Wind and Shade, the Turtles of the Land of Light and Rain, the Crocodiles of the Land of Heat and Clockwork, and the IGUANAS of the Land of Frost and Frogs. can be seen on the inner walls of the Frog Temple. Consorts have created an enigmatic religion based on the features of their planet, such as the Parcel Pyxis, which may differ between the consort species. However, all consorts worship the Genesis Frog, and have erected monuments of frogs all across the areas that they inhabit, to the delight of the people of Prospit, who worship the Genesis Frog in a manner similar to their own, and hated by the Dersites, especially monarchs and upholders of the law. Unsurprisingly, frog carvings presumably made by followers of the consorts' religion appear scattered around the frog temple, with a large concentration . Troll Consorts Unlike the consorts of the Kids, the troll consorts are never seen directly in the story in a way to associate them directly with any troll's planet. However, a few "wild consort" crocodiles and salamanders appeared during the events of Alterniabound; how the wild consorts arrived on the laboratory meteor is unknown. However, judging by the seen on LOTAF, as well as Terezi's knowledge of their habits displayed while speaking to Dave Strider, the crocodiles were the resident consorts of the Land of Thought and Flow. Likewise, as the on one of LOSAZ's puzzle temples are almost identical to several of the consort statues scattered around LOFAF, it can be easily derived that Tavros had Iguanas serving as his consorts. Other inhabitants A few species of beings appearing in the Hivebent session have a purpose that was never revealed in the story, and very likely never fully investigated by the trolls. These species, the brains and the angels, appear to be a special factor in the game, important enough to have their name as part of the name of their native lands. They are not consorts, but are common enough to be part of the title of their respective lands. The brains dwell in the Land of Brains and Fire, and interact with Sollux and Feferi as they travel around it on their quest. The brains' abilities and levels of intelligence are not known, though they possess a power of self-levitation, which allows them to move around LOBAF without getting their fragile cerebral matter scorched. Several of them are killed during , and do not produce any grist when killed. One of the brains was presumably captchlogued by Feferi, as it is an incredibly obvious component of her Brainfork. Despite being brains, they may not be the most intelligent of creatures, as they continued to arrive to investigate Sollux's corpse even as Feferi continued to stab them down with her 2x3dent. The angels, who had been mentioned as demonic initiators of the end in Alternian mythology, inhabit the Land of Wrath and Angels in Sgrub, and were initially scattered across the planet, until their order was disrupted by the arrival of the Prince of Hope. Eridan, seeing them as enemies, began chasing them around the planet in an attempt to hunt them down, the fact that they were ridiculously hard to kill even with the Ahab's Crosshairs and that they did not drop any grist when they finally were killed evidently notwithstanding. This led to Eridan's quest being the most difficult to complete among any of the team, as the swarm of angels had become incredibly hostile to trolls and Eridan was becoming increasingly paranoid until a point came in which he shot anything that came into view. This led to his planet being viewed, quite correctly, as a deathtrap. However, according to , the angels eventually took him under their wings, which is how he was able to use his wand later on. However, prior to their communal rage, the angels were a sapient race that inhabited the planet engaged in their own affairs. At some point, Eridan found out a prophecy among the angels for a great king of their kind to arrive in the future, and believes that to be Bec Noir. A large number of the angels were presumably killed off by Eridan's constant onslaught, and if any still live and see Bec Noir the same way that Eridan does, they probably will have joined him in the desolation of the trolls' Incipisphere. Trivia According to Andrew Hussie, Consorts were designed as a parallel to the residents of the four kingdoms in Problem Sleuth. Karkat is when he writes the Team Adorabloodthirsty memo, at least one wall of which is covered with numerous turtle carvings; it is unknown whose planet he was on at the time, but the green color suggests that he is on the planet of either Nepeta or Kanaya, more likely Kanaya due to the dark shade of the green, compared to Nepeta's lighter hue. Consorts of patron trolls may be the same as consorts of kids' trolls: Vriska finds a wild salamander in a chest in her room in Alterniabound, probably taken from her planet by mistake; the part above suggests Kanaya had turtles as consorts; Terezi had crocodiles as consorts; perhaps, Karkat had lizards, like Jade, but Tavros would be her patron if Vriska didn't kill him and he probably had lizards as his consorts, judging by the statues on the temple on his planet, LOSAZ. Every consort may be a part of a basic reptile group: Dave's consorts are Crocodilians, Rose's consorts are Turtles, Jade's consorts should be Squamates and John's should be Tautaras, although it is questionablе since they are actually salamanders, and salamanders are amphibias. Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Protagonists/Allies